Lee Bros. Meat Processing Plant
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = Lee Bros. Lee Bros. Meats | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Texas | county = Travis County | town = Fuller | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | poi = | 1st = Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) }} The Lee Bros. Meat Processing Plant is a fictional slaughterhouse featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. It appeared in the 2006 prequel film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. __TOC__ History The Lee Bros. Meat Processing Plant was founded in the town of Fuller in Travis County, Texas in 1929. It was presumably owned and operated by a family whose surname was Lee. In July, 1939, an inspector named Sloane was in the final trimester of a difficult pregnancy and at work when her water broke. She begged the supervisor to give her an emergency bathroom break, but he ignored her. Sloane passed out and fell onto the floor. The supervisor came down and erroneously believed that she had been drinking on the job. She suddenly came to as her body convulsed and blood poured out of her body. She gave birth to a deformed infant right there on the slaughterhouse floor and then died. The supervisor was repulsed by the disfigured child and threw it away in a dumpster. It was discovered by a scavenger named Luda May Hewitt, who adopted it and named him Thomas. Sloane's child was destined to one day become the chainsaw-wielding psychopath known as Leatherface. Despite bizarre episodes such as the birth of Thomas Hewitt, Lee Bros. prospered and for the next thirty years formed the backbone of the cattle industry in West Texas. However, troubles began affecting the company's reputation as early as March of 1968, when drought caused large areas of the region to dry up. Cattle became infected with drought-related illnesses, which in turn, poisoned the beef. Lee Bros. continued on with business as usual, but found themselves in the midst of scandal when consumers began complaining of stomach infections. In July, 1969 the Texas Health Board declared the Lee Bros. facility condemned and they were shut down. Hundreds of people were rendered jobless. July 9th was the final day of business. By this point, most of the residents of Fuller had left town. The only personnel remaining was the original supervisor, a lackey, and Thomas Hewitt, who was now an adult and working as a meat cutter. The nervous lackey approached Hewitt, who was still busy at working chopping up meat. He told him that the plant was closed and that he had to go home. Hewitt put down his tools, but said nothing to the lackey. He then went upstairs to the supervisor's office, who echoed similar sentiments. The supervisor insulted Thomas and said that he and his family were the only ones stupid enough to stay in such a town and that his kind deserve this type of "shit-hole". Something within Tommy snapped and he picked up a sledgehammer and bludgeoned the supervisor repeatedly. The man tried desperately to reach the phone for help, but Tommy kept hitting him until he was dead. A few nights later, a young woman named Chrissie was running away from the murderous Tommy Hewitt and sought refuge into the closed down facility. She found the supervisor's rotting corpse on the floor of his office. Staff * Lee Bros. supervisor * Lee Bros. lackey * Thomas Hewitt * Sloane See also ---- Category:Texas